Mother's Inuition
by Steelrider
Summary: JoltxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC's**

**Sup my readers? This is my second attempt at a TF fanfic hope y'all like it!**

* * *

_Cargo plane on its way to the U.S. base in Qatar, U.S. Army Ranger Squad_

I sat between Epps and Donnelly leaning my head back against the plane's wall listening to Epp's music with him.

"Oh god, five months of this I can't wait to get a little taste of home, a plate of momma's alligator's étouffée!"

Epps turned down AC/DC Highway to Hell and jabbed a figure at Fig.

"You've been talking about barbecue 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks! I ant ever going to your momma's house Fig, I promise."

Fig started to protest stating that 'gators have the most succulent meat; I rolled my eyes at those two and shared a look with Will. I rolled my shoulders then reached up and ran my hands through my blonde hair that reach just past my shoulders, I had taken out the braided bun when we started flying, but remembering the hot desert heat I re-put up my hair in a tight sloppy bun when Fig started flinging words in Spanish.

"English, please. English!"

Epps said sounding exasperated.

"How many times do I have to tell you we don't speak Spanish."

Will jumped in adding his two cents in, Fig huffed.

"Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage."

Fig wined Will told him to go on with it in a teasing way while I hid a snicker behind my hand. Will looked over and playfully glared at me I batted my eye lashes with an innocent look on my face.

"Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hot dog and a flat beer. Perfect day."

The rest of the boys groaned and moaned remembering those days, I rolled my eyes.

"What's with men and flat beer? Or drinking beer at all? Why not whiskey?"

"Not all of us were raised in the sticks like you Barton,"

Graham teased trying to copy my southern accent but failed do to the fact he was British.

"What about you Caption? What's your perfect day?"

"I just want to hold my baby girl again."

"D'awwww,"

"So cute,"

"Shut up,"

"Are my brothers on?"

I asked as I entered the communications tent.

"Yes ma'am"

I sent the soldier a grin and moved to the computer that is hooked up to a camera, on the screen was my four older brothers Bo, Luke, Jess, and Duke. Bo was the oldest at 30 he was 6'6, green eyes, short choppy brown hair with a bunch of muscles and a good tan from working on the family farm for his whole life, Jess and Luke were the twin at 26 both had green eyes, short brown hair, with muscles and a tan they got from working in the ranching part of the farm. Duke and I were the youngest he at 24 and I at 23, he was 6'1 and I was 5'1 we both look-alike but we don't look like ether of our parents, we both had blonde hair, blue eyes, a tan, and muscles from like the others working on the ranch/farm.

"Squirt!"

"Ducky!"

"Lighting"

"Sure shot!"

I laughed at the stupid nicknames they had come up for me.

"Hey guys, how is every one?"

"Good, Mom misses you though and she keeps asking when you're gonna come home."

A sad smile graced my face, after losing Daddy Momma lost it and it was up to the five of us to look after her and the ranch/farm.

"I'll be home soon I miss you guys to, hey Bo how's Cam and the baby?"

At the mention of his wife and son my oldest brother's face lit and he started babbling about them while the others laughed at him.

"Kat is Lennox with you?"

My sister in-laws face appeared on the screen holding Lennox's little girl Annabel. A few weeks after Bo's son Jace was born one of my best friends-basically- brother Will Lennox showed up distraught and with a new-born baby girl. Sarah, his ex-wife had left him because she couldn't take being a soldier's wife and being the motherly person she is, Camilla or Cam as we call her took to nursing Will's baby along with her own with a second thought. I turned to ask a soldier to go find Will when –speak of the devil- he walked in to the tent.

"Lennox over here!"

Walking over to me I let Will talking to Cam and little Annabel.

**~20mins later~**

"She laughed,"

"She did?"

"Yea her first one,"

"You sure she didn't just fart?"

"No she's a lady,"

I bent over holding my stomach I was laughing so hard I'm pretty sure I heard laughter from my brothers to it's amazing how fast my family took to Will and Annabel, but it wouldn't be a surprise when we got back if she had them all wrapped around her pretty little finger.

"Will?"

The computer messing up brought me out of my laughter and had me trying to get in some last words with my family. Once the connection was lost Will and I exited from the tent and went back to our bunker to look over our gear once more.

**~That night~**

Explosions had me bolting up right grabbing my gear and running out of the bunker almost running into Will.

"They've bombed the Antenna farm!"

Epps was running over to us as he yelled that by that time the team had made it together with their gear. We started to run away from the base Epps got lost so we ended up hiding behind some tanks looking for Epps I had Lennox's little middle-east boy who was on the base with us, I had him on my side when we spotted Epps running toward us when a giant metal robot? Nearly step on Epps.

"Epps!"

I screamed with Lennox Epps got some pics of the thing before Fig shot at him distracting him so Epps could run to us. Epps got to us and we ran getting our asses out of the base, I didn't want to look back but I did any way only to see a bright flash of blue light.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kat, Kathleen get up,"

My eyes shot open and I swung at the person shaking me my fist connected with something soft.

"Damn it Kitty it's me!"

I covered my eyes from the sun to see Burke standing over me holding his nose.

"Opps sorry Bur,"

He gave me a slight smile and helped me up off the sand I looked around and saw everyone around a tank; I walked over and jumped on the tank sitting next to Graham.

"I've never seen a weapons system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some invisible force field."

Epps looked troubled and if Epps didn't know about this weapons system then this was bad.

"That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force fields expect like in comic book stuff, right?"

Donnelly asked sounding slightly on the edge of a panic attack.

"Man I don't know,"

"What's this?"

Epps had given Will the Imager to look at the pictures to look at, while Fig sat up on the tank messing with his necklace.

"My momma, she had the gift, you know? She saw thing. I got that gene to, and umm that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ant over."

"How about you use the magic voodoo powers to get us the hell out of here, huh?"

Will handed me the Imager, I looked at the photo of the thing Epps took, it was like nothing I've ever seen before, it was some serious advanced robotics, it was almost like it was living.

"When I took that picture, I think it saw me. It looked right at me."

Epps looked worried. I got this chill up my spine like we were being watched I looked around but didn't see anybody or anything.

"Alright, we've got to get this thing to the pentagon right away. They've got to know what we're dealing with here"

"My radios fried I got no communication with aerial."

"Hey Mahfous, How far do you live from here?"

"Not far. Just up that mountain,"

The kid pointed.

"They have a phone?"

"Yes,"

"All right, lets hit."

"Let's hope this telephone line works."

We stood around a tower Epps poured some water over his head.

"Hey, heads up!"

Dust had started flying up in the air.

"Heads up! Hey! Heads up!"

Something hit a leg on the tower causing it to fall

"What the heck was that?"

Donnelly asked not seeing the tower fall right behind him; Fig started talking in Spanish again. I had my sniper rifle in front of me my grip tight on it I had a really bad feeling.

"English, dude, English."

"Whoa, watch out!"

Spinning around I saw what looked like an end to a metal tail about to stab Will, the boys and I started firing while Will jumped away.

"Open fire! Contact! Contact! Everybody, quiet. Settle."

Will called for us to stop and let the dust settle.

"Whoa mother . . . What the hell was is . . ."

I looked around trying to get my breathing to settle down when I noticed to late the same tail going for Donnelly.

"Donny!"

We were running again getting away from the thing that was following us.

"Kitty get up and snipe that thing!"

Will and the kid went to get a phone while the rest of us fired at the metal thing, I was up on a building sniping at the alien thing, and I was shooting at it the dust was flying so I didn't notice the things tall coming straight at me. . .

**~Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean~ **

I was moving that I was sure of; it felt like I was in a plane, opening my eyes I saw overhead a steel roof.

"Kat, you're awake!" 

Turning my head I saw Graham at my side I gave him what I hoped was a smile, he helped me sit up I placed my hand on my side and found my chest to the top of my belly button was wrapped up. I looked at Graham for answers; he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That thing hit you pretty good at the village, you got possible a hundred staples and the Doc said that it would scar."

I nodded then gave him another smile.

"At least I'm alive right?"

Graham snorted then hugged me gently and then helped me off the bed and out of the little hospital area to where the others stood.

"It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor."

"Look at the scorch marks where the sabot round hit it. Metaled right through."

Will looked up at the other soldier then at Epps, none of them had noticed us yet.

"Hey, aren't sabots, hot-loaded for, like, a 6,ooo-degree magnesium burn?"

"Close to it. It melts tank armor."

"So this metal skin must react to extreme heat."

The tail suddenly lifted itself up and aimed for any one close by and almost hit Epps.

"Oh! I thought you said that thing was dead, man!"

"Strap it down! Strap it down!"

Will yelled out Graham ran over to help.

"This thing is wicked. All right get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on to all gunships go."

Epps turned to go do that when he spotted me, he froze before running over and scoping me gently into a hug lifting up my 5'1 frame into the air.

"Kitty Kat! You're alive!"

I laughed and hugged him back the other boys heard him and ran over to me; Will took me from Epps and spun me around. Each of the guys did that Burke, Eckerson, Graham got another one, I ended up back in front of Will I gave him a look and he sighed.

"We lost Donnelly and Fig."

**~Nellis Air force Base~**

I walk out of the C-17 in between Will and Epps, we were walking away from the plane a when a couple black SUV showed up, a man ran out of one over to us.  
"Captain Lennox, I need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go!"

The man grabbed Will's bag and ran back to the SUV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC'S**

**Hi everyone I would like to thank those of you who has followed and favorite this story, I would like to here back from you or if you have a question I'll be happy to do my best to answer but please comment and tell me what you think.**

**So here's chapter three of Mother's Inuition, I'm sorry for the mistakes but none of this story had been beta read yet, and I would also like to note that it may be a month before I update because school has started and I'm busy with****_ Saved by Iron_********working with my beta reader for the story **Transformers123124.

**Thank you all again and have a pleasant year.**

* * *

**~Hover Damn~**

The helicopter ride over was uncomfortable and tense with silence, when we got out of the helicopter we found ourselves at Hover Damn. We got to clean up and dressed into cleaner clothes, we lined up near a door and that's when I saw the Secretary of Defense walking our way.

"Team attention! Present arms!"

"At ease. Captain, Sargent. Got your Intel. Good work."

The Secretary was an older man with graying hair but he still had an air of respect about him.

"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?"

"There being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But that won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

A couple of men in black suits started leading us down into the Damn, there was also four civilians two girl one was a blonde and the other a brunet and two boys one was a skinny brunet white boy and the other was a chubby African-American.

"All right here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

The man leading us Agent Simmons started telling us why we were here.

"NBEs?"

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms."

I snorted and rolled my eyes I already didn't like this man he was to . . . full of himself for my taste and I could tell the others didn't like him ether. We made our way into the Damn we started walking through this brick tunnel when the air got colder, there were light and sounds coming from in front of us.

"What you're about to see is totally classified."

We walked into this basement type room and there in the middle was a giant frozen robot held up by chains being sprayed by white stuff that looked like frozen Nitrogen that looked as if it kept the robot frozen

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

Great we get a tour and a history lesson over the giant frozen robot.

"We call him NBE-One."

The white boy whose name is Sam stepped forward correcting Simmons saying that the NBE's name was Megatron the leader of the Decepticons, and then the other black suit said he had been in cryostasis since 1935 and that the kid's grandfather had made one of the biggest finds in history but did anyone but these block heads know? Of course not. There might have been a slight discussion over the future of technology, but that trailed off into finding the All-spark or cube and something about taking over the world.

"You're about to see our crown jewel."

And what they showed us was a huge, what looked like metal, cube thing with alien markings all over the place.

"Wait, back up. You said this damn hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

The blonde girl Maggie asked.

"Good question."

The suits lead us to another room that had a box thing in the middle; they had to lock us in the room. On the walls there were some freaky claw marks on them. Simmons asked if anyone had a phone the kid Glen gave him one and he placed it in the box.

"Nokia's are real nasty. You got to respect the Japanese they know the way of the Samurai."

Nokia's are from Finland smart one. Simmons hit a button and power from the Cube channeled into the box turned the phone into a mini Samurai warrior. The little NBE threw it's self against the box several times before he turned his shoulder in a gun and started shooting the box. Simmons was about to push a button to what I guessed was to kill the little thing, and what happened next all I can say is that my, Mothering instincts kicked in. I knock the button thing out of Agent Simmons hand and moved quickly to the box were I open the door, quickly grabbed the little robot inside and held it to my chest humming the song mother use to sing to me when I was little calming the little robot down to where it was cooing in my hands and nuzzling my chest; They all stared at me.

"Kat?"

The boys shift slightly reaching for there 44.s I narrowed my eyes at them and held the little bot to my chest.

"Don't even think about it, he's a baby!"

I snapped.

"Kitty how do you even know that's it's a bay and a boy?"

"A mother's intuition."

The boys and the Secretary seem to except that but the suits, and the civilians did not, and they were going to protest when a boom and the building shaking cut them off

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here."

One of the suits ran over to a speaker.

"Banachek, what's going on?"

The guy on the other side said something else I didn't hear it though, Will ran over to the suit and I moved closer to Burke and Graham.

"Do you have an arms room?"

We ran from the room I put the little bot on my shoulder where he clung to my neck as we ran.

"They're popping our generators!"

We ran into Sector Seven's arms room I went and helped get some of the weapons and noticed they had two sniper rifles, grinning I snagged both along with a M14 and went to get some sabot round for all three guns. One of the suits soldiers saw me with the sniper rifles and tried to take them.

"These aren't made for regular soldiers stick with the M14,"

I narrowed my eyes the little bot on my shoulder growled at him, I took back both rifles and elbowed him in the gut.

"Good thing I'm a sniper then isn't?"

Burke and Eckerson moved next to me when the other soldier left and we got busy putting sabot rounds into our guns and loading up on the extra, another boom shook the building causing the lights to flicker and everyone freeze.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to me car. He's going to know what to do with the Cube."

The kid Sam had walked over to Simmons who kept refusing to listen to the kid even though the kid was making sense. Will walked over and backed Simmons up against one of the jeeps.

"Take him to his car."

A sector seven soldier pointed a gun at Will and the team went to work. We knock some soldiers down and some out and pointed our guns at other. I had a rifle trained on one soldier and the little bot had his on the man to.

"Drop your weapon Soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shot me?"

"You know we didn't ask to be here."

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

"S-Seven don't exist."

Epps and I said together.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm going to count to five okay."

Man this dude is stupid. Will pointed his 44. At Simmons chest.

"I'm going to count to three."

They had a little stare off till the Secretary spoke up.

"Simmons?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'd do as he says. Losing really not an option for these guys."

Damn straight it ain't.

"All right. Okay. Hey you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

We ran once again to another room except this time pained cries were coming from it. I ran in with the kid and knocked a few guys out-of-the-way that's when the suits ran in and told them to stop and let them go. The kid asked the giant yellow robot if he was ok and if they had hurt him, I stood next to Mikaela who was behind Sam the little robot (I really need to think of a name for him) coward behind my neck. The yellow robot looked around at us and slid down what I guess is a battle mask and brought out a gun waving it at us, I looked around and got what he was saying, I slowly walked up to the kid keeping my eyes on the robot.

"Sam, he's worried that we'll attack him and re-imprison him,"

Sam nodded; I back off and motioned for the others to as well.

"No, no don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you. Just back up a bit. He's friendly. He's fine."

After we got the robot talked down we lead him to where they kept the Cube. The yellow robot walked up to the Cube and reached up to it, I stood in front of Epps who stood on a platform type thing.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something."

The robots touched something on the Cube to get it to shrink and soon it was small enough where a human could pick it up.

"_Message from Star-fleet, Captain. Let's get to it."_

"He's right. We stay here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

Will told the Secretary

"Good right."

"But we can't make a stand without the Air force."

The Secretary turned to Simmons.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!"

"Yes. Shortwave, CB."

"Right, yes."

"Sir, you got to figure some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

We started moving to the jeeps that were parked behind us, Will caught my arm.

"Kat stay here and help-"

"No Will I'm going!"

I ran over to the kid and his Camaro.

"Kid I'm riding with you."

The driver's side door opened I climbed in placing my guns carefully, the little bot climbed down to my lap and the kids got in and the robot took off.

"Sam, does this robot have a name?"

"Bumblebee, and there's four others Optimus Prime the leader, Ironhide the weapons specialist, Ratchet the medical officer, and Jazz the first lieutenant."

Bumblebee drove off with the jeeps following us I checked and rechecked my guns the little bot seemed the most interested in my rifles, so I decided to name him Sniper. We were driving along when four vehicles topped the hill in the lead was a Peter built, then a Porsche, Topkick, and lastly a Hummer.

"There's Optimus!"

The cars did an illegal U-turn and ended up behind us.

**~Near Mission City~**

We were 5 miles out from Mission City the Porsche was up front with us the jeeps were in the middle, then the Peter built and lastly the Topkick and Hummer behind the Peter built. We were driving when a Police car, Military tank and another military vehicle, the Peter built, Topkick and Hummer switched places; the other military vehicle transformed and so did Optimus.

**~Mission City~**

We got to the city and Will got out and got Shortwave radios we got to the middle of the city before we stopped I got out of Bumblebee and stood with Will and Epps who was talking to the F-22 orbiting the city, Epps told them that the green smoke was the mark, the Topkick or Ironhide transformed.

"It's Starscream! Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee and Ironhide lifted up a supply truck just before a missile flew at us; it struck and sent us flying. Beeping in my ear woke me up I opened my eyes to see Sniper trying to get me up. I sat up and the first thing I noticed was that the blast and caused my stitches too be pulled out causing bandage too be covered with blood quick. I got slow and picked up Sniper and my guns I needed to get to a roof top I spotted one that would be perfect and made my way there fast. Once up top I set up one of the rifles with Sniper next to me I looked out to the city and saw Jazz getting picked up by Megatron.

"Is that all you got Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin."

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?"

"No I want-"

Megatron never got to finish his sentence I shot a bullet at him hitting him in the throat, he roared and threw Jazz (still in one piece) into another building. I thought for sure Megatron was going to come for me but Optimus showed up just in time and distracted Megatron from me. Letting out a breath I focused back on my job. I looked back into my scope and spotted the tank thing that Ratchet had care of getting back up, Sniper started going crazy pointing at something I turned in that direction and saw three new bots I looked back at Sniper and nodded.

"Go for it,"

He shot off and I focused back on the tank thing I held my breath, that's when I noticed Bumblebee, I wanted six seconds then I fired. Mine and his shot hit at the same time taking the tank down, I grinned then suddenly there was a shadow over me, I flipped over pulling out my 44. A voice called out before I shot.

"Easy Femme we're on da same size!"

There standing above me was Jazz, his lower face was split into four parts and a visor covered his eyes. His mouth or what I hoped was his mouth split into a grin or the best one a robot could.

"That was ya shot that saved ma?"

"Yes,"

"Ya a good shot and it looks we're done."

I flipped back over and saw Megatron dead and the others starting gather together, Jazz offered me his hand I grabbed my equipment and climbed on his hand. Jazz closed his hand around me protecting me as he jumped down from the building and made his way to the others. We got to them and he sat me down where I was tackled into hugs by them boys.

"Sam I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

A tow truck drove up with Bumblebee on the back Mikaela jumped out and stood in front of Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet walked up, Ironhide slapped Jazz on the shoulder.

"You're alive,"

"Thanks to da human Femme Sniper,"

I blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"We have gained new comrades. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?"

Hearing the strange British voice I looked up and saw it had come from Bumblebee.

"Permission granted old friend."

"I wish to stay with the boy,"

"If that is his choice,"

I glanced at Sam who looked at Mikaela then back at Optimus.

"Yes."

Optimus nodded Jazz stepped up to where he was behind me.

"Prime sir,"

"Yes Jazz?"

"I would like to be dis Femme's guardian,"

"If she wishes,"

I smiled and put a hand on Jazz's foot.

"I would like that,"

Optimus walked to the dead remains or Megatron, kneeled down and picked up something from Megatron's chest. Excited chirping drew my attention to the alley across from us I saw Sniper scurrying from the alley way over to me, I bent down and picked him up he nuzzled my neck before pointing back at the alley way where the three new bots. The smallest one looked like a Wii, the next one looked like a stirring wheel, and the last one which was the biggest looked like a Mountain dew soda machine they all looked scared and intimidated by the bigger bots it looked like from the glances the little ones threw at them. Giving them a soft smile I walked over to them.

"Kat!"

"Femme!"

I waved them off and stopped in front of them, Sniper chatted happily on my shoulder I dropped down to my knees for the smaller ones and gently picked them up.

"Hello little ones,"

I said softly cooing to them once they realized I wasn't going to hurt them they all chattered happily at me Sniper from my left shoulder, the wheel from my right arm, the Wii from my right and the soda machine standing by my Right shoulder. I walked back over to the others the team looked at me strangely along with Sam and Mikaela and the bots while they looked at me in amusement.

"Femme how do you know-"

"Know there baby's the children of your kind,"

I cut Ratchet off not looking up from the babies in my arms.

"How do ya know that?"

"Mother's intuition,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Transformers only my OC's **

Guest: :) lol

Bob the Lama: Awww thank you sugar plum!

Guest: lol Yes mother's do know best. . . most of the time ;)

Bee4ever: Thanks! and heres your chapter

Demigod Princessa Of The Sea: :) Thank you!

TheGhost129: :)

**Here you go my lovely reader! chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think, leave questions, shout outs, ect.**

**Sorry it's short!**

* * *

"Hold still Dew it's not gonna hurt you!"

I was in the hanger at Hover Damn that had been given to the bots to stay in. I was trying to wash my little bots Sniper was the first one I washed,he didn't give me any trouble, and now I'm trying to was Dew (the soda machine bot) but he refused to sit still.

"I guess human children aren't the only ones who hate baths,"

I stood up putting my hand on my hips and glared at a snickering Burke and Eckerson, growling under my breath I picked up the bucket of soppy water and threw it at them.

"Ops my bad it slipped."

Laughing at their shocked faces and soaking wet uniforms I failed to notice Dew slipping away or Epps and Graham sneaking up behind me with a bucket of water till I was dripping wet.

"Epps! Graham!"

I spun around only to see the two of them running off laughing like hyenas I sprinted off after them leaving Will, Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, Glen and the rest of the team with the bots.

**~Will's POV.~**

"Do they do that often?"

I glanced at Sam who watched Kat case after the guys.

"It's a normal for them,"

I answered simply as two of Kat's little orphans curled themselves up in my lap, the little guys had taken to the team quickly but they were still nervous around the big bot's. I felt eyes or optics on me I turned my head to the side and saw Ironhide watching me I squirmed under his gaze but turned my attention back to the little bot's in my lap.

"Will we got company!"

Kat shouted running back to us with a worried expression clear on her face, I stood up placing the little bots in my spot the rest of the team gathered around us, some of them still wet from their little water fight.

**~Kat's POV.~**

The team gathered around Will and the civilians with the bots behind us in their alt-modes just as the hunger doors opened, and in walked The Secretary of Defense, a General, and a very snobby looking man followed by his security detail. I snapped to attention with the rest of the team.

"At ease"

Relaxing my stance I eyed the snobby looking man who was eying the bots behind us with disgust, I bit my lip to prevent my self from saying anything I might regret Jazz silently moved closer to me.

"Mr. Secretary its a pleasure to see you again"

"The pleasure is all mind Capitan or should I say Major now?"

Will gave a slight smile but I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable with the new title. Epp's and I shared a glance doing our best to keep a straight face, I knew the others were to trying to do the exact same, it was a well known fact in the team that Will was never one for the limelight or taking credit for something that was a team effort that's what made him a good leader. The Sectary looked at the men that came with him and gestured to us.

"Major this General Moreshower and Josh Burks, Gentlemen this is Major Lennox, his team and the Autobots."

The General shook Will's hand and nodded to us and the bots but Mr. Burks seem to sneer in the bots direction which was so not ok with me, I narrowed my eyes at the man just daring him to say something.

"No _offense_ Mr. Sectary but could we please to why we are here?"

My glare intensified but I kept my mouth shut I was going to let Will handle this on.

"Of course Will is there some place we could discus things in privet?"

Will nodded and led them out of the hanger the door shut behind them and I let out the growl I had been holding

clenching my shaking fist to my sides, Jazz rolled forward slowly and bumped me gently.

"Kit-Kat what's wrong?"

"That _man_,"

I sneered seething in anger Epps placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Kat drop it,"

"But!"

"No, Kathrine let Will deal with it."

I huffed but slumped my shoulders in defeat, Burk looked at us with a thoughtful face.

"Weasel?"

"Snake,"

I declared before I took Will's vacant spot my little bot's swarmed around me Peach (Wii), Pixel (Wheel), and Sniper climbed up into my lap while Dew sat at my feet and leaned against me. I started humming softly stroking their heads a small smile graced my face as I continued to hum the song my mother so often sang to me when I was little, a relaxed atmosphere spread across the hanger Sam and Mikaela curled up next to Bee, Maggie and Glen sitting in few of the chairs that where brought in; Burk, Eckerson, and Graham sat to my left talking about about what was going to happen now, Epps sat to my right silent and watching the hanger. The big bots where all parked behind me with Jazz being the closest to me, then Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus a thought occurred to me then, I turned my body the best I could toward the bot's behind me.

"Hey Optimus I have a question"

"What is your question Kathrine?"

Optimus rumbled effectively catching the attention of everyone in the hanger.

"Since you guys are going to be staying here the government is going to figure out some sort of treaty with you guys, and if I had to guess that's what their talking to Will about right know to figure out their part of the treaty, but I figured you would want a say in it."

Optimus was silent thinking over what I said.

"Yes, we would like a say in this treaty."

I grinned and placed my 'lill bots on the ground then I turned to my team.

"Alright lads you heard the big bot Burk, Graham go find a desk, Eckerson take Epps and go find some paper and pencils. Chop-chop."


End file.
